Ally and Azura revive Alice, Eddie K, Ivy, Zara, Erika, DeLorean, Kumi and Paulina/Tickle time for Alice
This is the sequel to SallyJones1998 Runs Away. Summary Ally goes to the United Kingdom to revive Alice from Pop'n Music along with Eddie K, Ivy Smith, Zara, Erika, DeLorean, Kumi and Paulina. But those troublemakers won't listen to Ally as they tried to attack her but Azura appears and sings her song to snap Alice, Eddie K, Ivy, Zara, Erika, DeLorean, Kumi and Paulina to snap them out of being troublemakers. When Ally, Azura and Alice get to Alice’s house, Ally paints Alice's toenails red and Azura tickles her feet using a feather. Cast *Kayla as Ally *Princess as Azura, Zara and Paulina *Emma as Good Ivy Smith *David as Eddie K *Salli as Alice *Ivy as Evil Ivy Smith *Julie as Erika *Joey as DeLorean Transcript Part 1: Ally revives Alice, Eddie K, Ivy Smith, Zara, Erika, DeLorean, Kumi and Paulina/Azura sings her song to snap Alice, Ivy, Zara, Erika, DeLorean, Kumi and Paulina out of being troublemakers *20th, 2017. 7:00 AM *Ally: I'm going to go to the United Kingdom to revive Alice, Eddie K, Ivy Smith, Erika, DeLorean, Kumi and Paulina because they jumped off the building with SallyJones1998, Warren, Bobbyispoopy, Nathan Pearson, Zara, Gage, Moe, Joe, Keith, Pedro, Edro, Dora, Andy Panda, Penny, Mitch, Jamie, Caillou, Memy9909, Black Bart, Stephen, Maya, Mike, Wolvlin, Rob, Alex, Brandi and the Friends, Ron, Adelaide, Videogamenerd1000, Noddy, Carrie, Lily, Zoey, Molly, Gloria, KimitheAnimationGuy1, Tristan, Darby, Brandon Bull, Kevin, Sally, Zack, Rattles, Molly, Derek, Felix, Banjo, Krista, Sophie, Lance, Josie, Alexander, Berry the Bad, Pablo, Calum1998, Zelda, Phillip, Steve and Harry. *(Ally leaves her house) *(Ally walks past the DVD and Blu-Ray store) *Sharptooth: GET BACK HERE NOT MALLOW, NOT LILLIE, AND NOT LANA OR ELSE FACE MY TEETH! FACE IT! *(Ally walks past the Movie Theater) *Fifi: Evil me, how dare you watch Girls Trip? You're supposed to watch Inside Out. So you did not know Sausage Party on DVD for you. When we get home, I will change it from Motto to Love Ru on TV Tokyo to Little Einsteins on Disney Junior. *Evil Fifi: (in Roll Light's voice) Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! *(Ally walks past the Japanese Courthouse) *Bing Bong: Good morning Ally! Where are you going? *Ally: Good morning Bing Bong! I'm going to the United Kingdom to revive my friend Alice. I've got to get going now see you later. *Bing Bong: Good luck reviving your friend. *(Ally walks past Goanimate City High School) *Reggie: Whew, I can't believe the first school semester is finally over now I can go do whatever I want at the Lakeside. *Classified: I agree with you, let's go to the Lakeside now and play some arcade games. *(Ally walks past Burger King) *Chanticleer: *Munch, munch, slurp* *Freddy: Hi Ally! Where are you going? *Ally: I'm going to the United Kingdom to revive my friend Alice. I've got to get going, see you round! *Freddy: Anytime Ally, anytime. *(Cut to: Ally waiting outside the bus stop, the bus arrives and stops. Ally gets in and the bus drives away) *to: The Airport *Airport Manager: How can I help you? *Ally: I would like a ticket to London, United Kingdom please? *Airport Manager: Here you go, enjoy your flight. *Ally: Thanks. *(Cut to: Ally at the waiting area) *Woman on PA: Flight 910 to London, United Kingdom now boarding at Gate A-9. *Ally: Yay, yay, yay, yay! *(Ally enters the plane) *Pilot: Welcome to Flight 910. Flight time from GoAnimate City, USA to London, United Kingdom is 9 hours and 15 minutes. Don't worry, we will get to London, United Kingdom in no time. Enjoy your flight. *plane takes off *Ally: Don't worry Alice, when I revive you, you won't be evil again. *(9 hours and 15 minutes later) *Pilot: We will be landing in the United Kingdom shortly. Please remain seated during the landing. *Ally: Oh boy, boy, boy, boy! I'm here! *(Ally then leaves the plane and goes to the graves of Alice, Eddie K, Ivy Smith, Erika, Zara, DeLorean, Kumi and Paulina. Ally gets the 1-up mushroom out) *Ally: Now to revive my friend Alice along with Eddie K, Ivy, Zara, Erika, DeLorean, Kumi and Paulina. *(Ally uses her 1-up mushroom which summons lightning bolts that revive Alice, Ivy Smith, Erika, Zara, DeLorean, Kumi, and Paulina) *Evil Alice: Hey, we're alive again! Now we can cause more trouble. *Evil Eddie K: *Evil Ivy: *Evil Erika: *Evil Zara: *Evil DeLorean: *Evil Kumi: *Evil Paulina: *Ally: Alice, listen to me! Stop acting evil, it's me Ally! *Azura: (Offscreen) *Evil Zara: *(Azura flies onto the screen) *Ally: Azura, what are you doing here? *Azura: *Evil Alice: Back off Azura, nobody cares about you. Die, die! *Azura: * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * WIP Part 2: Alice's nail treatment/Tickle time for Alice/Bedtime foot massage for Alice *(At Alice's house) *Ally: Now lie down on your bed. *(Alice lies down on her bed) (Progress) *(Ally removes Alice's boots) *Alice: Hey, you took my boots off. What are you going to do about it? *Ally: I'm going to tickle your feet just like Erika, Zara, Rob, Alex, Paulina, Carrie, Lily, Zoey, Krista and Sophie when they were at the Royal Garden Hotel, but first I've got to make your feet cute. *(Ally gets the nail makeover stuff from Azura) *Ally: *(Ally trims Alice's nails) *Ally: *(Ally files down Alice's nails) *Ally: *Alice: *Ally: *(Ally then paints Alice's fingernails and toenails red) *(Azura appears carrying feathers) WIP Category:Tickling videos Category:Sequels Category:Iris, Giffany, Dark Magician Girl, and Azura cartoons